Forbidden Love
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: We see things in this story things get worse and then eventually get better. We see a whole side of Ron that no one ever that to see and also learn that Snape didn't really die.
1. prolouge

We watch as Hermione's and Ron's marriage hits a tumultuous point in which it becomes life of death for and a safety hazard for Rose, Hugo, and Victorie. We see Draco sitting in a pub and talking with Pansy. Harry tries to figure out what is going on with Ron. Severus is found to be alive and married. McGonagall is the new prime minister. Hogwarts searches for a new headmaster or headmistress.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. After picking the kids up from the train station and then stopping to pick things up from the store Hermione finally stood in the kitchen and started cooking dinner. She knew it be a couple of hours before Ron got and hoped that tonight there wouldn't be any problems. For the past month things had been getting tensed between them. Unfortunately she had also been keeping journals since they had been Hogwarts. As she cooked dinner listened to Hugo and Victorie playing in the living area. Turning around to set the table she looked up and was startled to see that Rose was standing the doorway with a stern look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Setting the plates on the table she asked "Rosie, is everything ok? You seem a little upset."

Looking at her mother Rose frowned deeply. The bruise that was around her mothers neck was big and dark. But it didn't look normal. It looked like her mother had been choked shaking her head she said "No I am not. How did you get the bruise around your neck mother?" She had sensed things were getting strained between her and hoped like hell that things hadn't gotten worse.

Placing a trembling hand on her throat she swallowed. She had hoped that the bruise would be gone. It happened when Ron had found she was pregnant again. He had of course accused her of cheating and then choked her until she had passed out. Swallowing again the lied and said "My blankets got wrapped around my neck the other night darling." She didn't want to tell her daughter that things were getting worse.

As he played with his sister in the living room Hugo could hear his mum and older sister Rosie talking. Looking at Victorie he smiled and said "you're it." Running from the room he ran into the hall closet and hid.

Squealing Victorie ran after her brother and went to find him. Being home from school for the holidays she was excited to spend time with her family. When she had received a letter from her mum stating that she was going to have a little baby sister of baby brother she had been happy.

Hearing her mother's voice Rosie looked her mother and said "No. What happened?" She knew there was more then her mother getting her neck tangled in the blankets. She could plainly see the finger marks on her mothers pale skin. But just standing there she frowned deeper.

Hermione swallowed and as she heard her younger children playing. Knowing Ron would be home soon she quickly got busy finishing the dinner. Being pregnant and already having enough on her plate she couldn't handle the worry she saw in her eldest daughter's eyes. Knowing her daughter would figure out how she truly got the bruise on her neck. Placing the silverware and plates on the table and then trying to finish cooking the dinner.

 **ϟϟϟϟϟ**

As he sat in a local pub Draco ordered another butter beer. He had been divorced from his wife Daphne for three years and was now raising Scorpius all by himself. Having a received a letter from his son stating that the kid was going to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays he had been a little down heartened about it. But looking back he was glad his son was taking his studies seriously. Hell when he had been at Hogwarts he had been to busy pretending not to like that smartest witch of his time Hermione Granger. Now from what he heard was that Hermione had three kids was pregnant with a forth and happily married to Weasley.

Shaking his head as he finished the most recent butter beer Draco got up and paid his tab and left the pub. Not having a a wife to go home to he started walking down the street not really paying attention to where he was going. As he went to go and cross the street a car flew by him nearly knocking him on his ass. With a frown he looked up and watched as the car sped off.

 **ϟϟϟϟϟ**

In a pissed off mood Ron left rush home from the Ministry of Magic to see his kids. Unfortunately though he didn't truly want to see his wife Mione. Lately things between him and Mione had been tough. They had been fighting a lot and last night they had just gotten into a fight where he had wrapped his hands around her throat and choked her until she was passed out. With a sigh he he nearly strangled the steering wheel in his anger. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to fight with Mione. But he did want to spend time with his children while they were home for the holidays.

Seeing the house come into view he slowed the car down just in time to pull into the drive. As he pulled into the drive he cut the engine and sat there for a few minutes. As he tried to gain composure before he went in he tried to remember the days of Hogwarts where he and Mione had been so close. But all he could remember was two weeks ago when he had found one of Mione's old diaries. Out of curiosity he had opened it and began to read it. As he had read it he had began to realize that she had written a lot about Malfoy. Reading further he had realized that she had written about dreams she had had about Malfoy and how she wondered if he was truly an egotistical arse.

She had been running through the house playing with her brother when she had seen the lights hit the wall of the living area. Running to the window to see who it was Victorie called out "Daddy's home. Mummy, daddy is home." Having missed her dad while she had been away at school. Now getting to see her mother and father.

Hurrying to place dinner on the table before Ron came inside she said "Rosie, please get your brother and sister in here and sat down." Mione wasn't in the mood to fuss and argue with her husband. As got the last pieces of the meal on the table and quickly finished getting the other things ready. Mione knew that Ron would probably be in a very bad mood but hoped that he wouldn't be to upset.

 **ϟϟϟϟϟ**

As Harry walked in from work he sighed. Heading to the kitchen where he found his wife Ginny cooking he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck asking "How was your day my sweet angel?" Seeing she was in the middle of dinner he looked out of the window over the stove and dazed of.

Ginny smiled and said "It was good. Lily and James are home. Albus stayed behind something to do with his studies." Going to her husband she kissed him and said "I hope work went well."

Kissing his wife back he smiled and said" Work went ok. Though I have been noticing some changes in your brother Ron. What is for dinner?" Sitting down his brief case and taking his coat off he sighed deeply. Hearing the little gurgling sounds of their new daughter Harry went into the parlour and picked up Rebecca and asked her "So how is the littlest princess doing?" Kissing his six month old daughter he called out "Lilly, James. Come into the parlour." Sitting down i his chair he made a silly face at Becca which made her giggle and in that precious baby way.

Hearing their father Lilly and James walked into the parlour and said "Yes sir?" Walking up to the chair where their father sat Lilly got into his lap while James stood next him waiting for their father to speak.

Looking up at his kids he asked them both "How where your studies? I hope you did study." Looking from James who happened to standing next to him to Lilly who was in his lap smiling at her baby sister.

Answering his father James said "It was ok. Though I hate potions. and the potions master is mean." Watching his sister's he smiled. He was still wondering why is his younger bother Albus and why he had stayed back at school. Looking at his father he said "Dad, Albus hasn't been seeming himself. In fact Scorpius Malfoy has been telling me that Albus seems aloof and very self absorbed. I asked him to him to keep an eye on Albus over the holiday's"

Bringing his head back around listened to what his older son was saying and said "I will look into it I promise." Hearing the concern in his older sons voice ha frowned. Everyone knew it was unlike Albus to be anything other then a bit hyper. Looking at Lilly he said "Well, how about your studies little woman?"

Lilly looked at her father and said "Not so well. I brought homework home to work on during my break." Giving her little sister she got off her father's lap and went to her bedroom to study.

 **ϟϟϟϟϟ**

As he sat at the local pub after getting of work Draco sighed. He had received a letter from his son Scorpius saying that he would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Getting the bar keeps attention he asked for another butter beer and drank deeply. Ever since his divorce from Daphne he had been raising Scorpius alone. He loved his son very much and wanted the best for him. He didn't want his son to turn out like he had. As he sat there drinking his butter beer a breeze hit him turning around he saw Pansy Parkinson walk in. Raising his hand to wave at her he saw that she had a perplexed look on her face. Calling her over he waited for her to sit down.

Sitting down next to Draco she said "that Weasley sure does have anger issues." Seeing the bar keep she said "Cognac and a sprite please." Frowning she looked at Draco and said "Weasley has been really violent lately." She was still unable to believe that she had seen through Hermione's window. She had never really liked Granger but she didn't agree with Weasley beating the shit out of her.

Draco looked over at her and said "what does that mean?' He had been hearing at work that Mione and Ron were having troubles in their marriage but he hadn't really believed any of it. When he had seen Weasley at the ministry today he had seen that he was extremely upset about something.


	3. Chapter 2

Walking into the house he called "Family, I am home." placing his briefcase by by the door he took his coat off and then went down the hall to the dinning room and saw that everyone was sitting at the table ready to eat. When he looked at his wife Ron started to seethe. Now he saw why Lavender Brown had never liked Hermione. Sitting in his place he looked at each of his kids and asked "How was school?"

Victorie smiled and said "I am doing fine in my classes daddy." Looking at her brother Victorie made a face and then said "Hugo isn't doing well though."

Looking at his sister Hugo said "Thank you Victorie but I can speak for myself." Looking at his father he said "I am finding divination hard, and potions is horrible." Shrugging his shoulders he looked down at his plate.

Rose looked at her father and said "i am doing just swell in my classes." a bit bitterly. Looking away from him quickly she stared at the wall until the food was passed around and she could begin to eat.

Mione swallowed and hesitated before she spoke and said "Well, I have some good news." Looking up at Ron she hoped he wouldn't get angry. She had gone to St. Mungo's and had a check up. The Dr. had told her that she was pregnant. She had been shocked at first but now the excitement was starting in. With a small breathe she said "I am pregnant."

Ron looked up in shock at what Mione had just said. He couldn't believe it. Growing angry he said "Kids can take your food up to your rooms while your mummy and I talk."

Looking from her mother to her father she said "Hugo, Victorie go to my room. I will feed you there. Go on." Getting up she started fixing the plates. Having saved some soft drinks from a few months back up in her room they already had drinks.

Doing as their older sister said both Victorie and Hugo went up to her room and waited for her there. As they waited they began to talk about what they were going to with their friends when they returned back to school.

Standing up Mione nervously started to pace. She knew something wasn't right. In fact she had hoped that her telling everyone she was pregnant that Ron would be happy. But after hearing Ron tell the kids to eat dinner upstairs she wasn't so sure her surprise had went over very well.

Watching Mione pace around as Rose fixed three plates of food for the upstairs Ron wished like hell he would have gone to the apartment instead of coming here.

 **ϟϟϟϟϟ**

Watching as Lilly left the bedroom Harry looked at James and said "Out with it then son." He could see that something was really bothering his eldest son and knew that something was really wrong. Waiting for his son to speak he wondered what was going on. he had received a cryptic note from his niece Rosie a few weeks ago. And now with his son being on edge Harry had the feeling that something was deeply wrong.

Sitting down James said "father, Rosie said something bad is happening between auntie Mione and uncle Ron." He could still see the look on Rosie's face when they had gotten on the train to go home for the summer holiday's. She had been looking as if she didn't want to go home for the holiday's.

Harry sat straight up and looked at his son. For weeks Ron had been really irritable but Harry hadn't been able to think of what it could be. Now though things were starting to get clear for him. In fact it had been early that morning that Malfoy bad came up to him at the Ministry and asked about Mione. had said that Mione was ok but hadn't been able to understand the question coming from Malfoy. bouncing Becca he said "son did Rosie say anything else?"

Looking up at his father James said "No sir. But she has been acting very strange. I mean she is strange but she has been acting stranger." He had been keeping a close eye on his cousin and noticed that she was in fact becoming more and more self secluded.

 **ϟϟϟϟϟ**

As he made his rounds around Hogwarts Neville sighed. With most of the kids and faculty away for the holidays there wasn't much traffic. In fact there was a total of fifty-two students left and fifteen faculty members left for the holidays. For the life of him though he couldn't figure out why young Albus had stayed behind. At least there was one other Slytherin who had stayed behind. it was Draco's son Scorpius. Ever since the final battle Voldemort things had been quiet and there hadn't been many problems from them. Looking around Hogwarts he could tell that with all of the magical repairs that had been made after the battle things were now back in order.

Coming out of the great hall Tiffany looked up and saw professor Longbottom. Clearing her throat she said "Professor, i need some help when you have a chance please." She had been having trouble with her herbology for months. But since she was staying at Hogwarts over the summer she decided that she should finally ask for some much needed help.

Looking up Neville smiled and said "Why sure I can Ms. Snape." Just saying her last name was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He still remembered the old potions master who had died in the Battle. Professor Severus Snape had been a cold uncalculating potions master but he had managed to make Harry see the truth about Hogwarts former headmaster Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 3

As Severus sat in his dinning parlour eating dinner with his youngest daughter Cecilia he said "I see you sister decided decided to stay at school. How are you doing in your studies Cici?" Taking a bite of his venison he watched his youngest squirm in her seat.

Not looking at her father Cici replied "Ok. I am having a bit of trouble with transfiguration though." Wincing at the soreness in her arm she took a bite of her casserole.

Looking at his daughter Severus sighed and said "I can help you. After all I had to take that class when I was going there myself." In fact he was surprised that after the last battle with Voldemort that someone had came back and rushed him to St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where he had instantly been taken into a room where the nurses and doctors had worked tirelessly for hours in order to save his life. He had been for nearly six months in recovery when he had met his wife Cecily. She was in fact a nurse there and had been called into work tonight.

Looking up at her father she chewed thoughtfully and said "I would appreciate the help daddy."

Nodding he said "no problem dear." It was still a wonder to him why his eldest daughter Myrrh ha decided to stay at Hogwarts over the summer holidays. Shrugging his shoulders he stood and said "I shall be in my study if you require my assistance Cecilia." Waiting for CiCi to acknowledge his words he stood there looking at her.

Nodding at her father she said 'yes sir." Finishing her dinner she went into the kitchen and then started to do the dishes.

* * *

As Rose left with the three plates of food Ron stood up to make sure she went up the stairs. Seeing her head up the stairs he looked at Mione and then stalked towards her. Loving the fear in her eyes he said "First you presume to hide diary's on me and now you presume to lie and say you are pregnant. You are such a whore. " Slapping her across the face he laughed harshly and said "You thought I didn't know about your diary's did you?"

Looking at Ron and holding her cheek she said "You went through my journal's?!" Appalled she just stood there.

Having taken the food upstairs Rose sneaked back downstairs just in time see her father hit her mother. Clenching her fists she quietly went back upstairs and sent an Owl to her uncle. In the she simply said

 _Uncle Harry. Please come over. It's mummy and daddy. Hurry!_ _Love, Rosie_

Tying the letter off on her owl Crysla's foot she opened the window and let her owl flying. Turning around she saw her brother and sister looking at her and said "Everything is ok." Even though it wasn't she wasn't to allow her brother and sister know what had just happened downstairs.

Looking at Mione Ron smiled darkly and said "Yes. You know I find it quite interesting that you never mentioned that you had and have a crush on Malfoy. So you think that filthy Slytherin would make you happy." Pulling it out he raised it at her and went to go and hex her until he heard the phone ring in the other room. With a huff of anger he stormed out of the kitchen and answered saying "what?"

* * *

Having received a message from his oldest niece Rose, Harry had decided that instead of just showing he would call. So hearing Ron's voice he felt the hackles on the back of his neck. Picking the right words he said "I was wanting to come over. Are you up to a visit?" When he had received the note from from his niece and had showed it to Ginny and they both agreed that it was appropriate.

Hearing his best friends voice Ron replied coldly "yes I am."

Just hearing those three words in a cold tone worried Harry. He could diffidently tell something was wrong. Swallowing he hid his concern and said "I will there in fifteen minutes."

Looking towards the kitchen Ron shrugged and said "ok" Hanging up the phone he looked at Mione and said "You had best have this place cleaned. Harry shall be visiting with in minutes from now."

Hermione nodded and got busy cleaning. As she cleaned she silently put up barriers around herself to protect her self and then just to be safe she put barriers up around the kids. She was so exhausted from all of the fighting that she felt like she was moving on auto pilot and alone.


	5. Chapter 4

As Myrrh sighed after having asked Professor Longbottom for help she headed off to the great hall. Her sister Cecilia had begged her to go home over but she had been adamant about staying behind at school and catching up. She had three years left and she wanted to make sure she could she was caught up. She had struggled badly this last year and as the years went the classes got harder. Finding a spot in the great hall she sat down and went to open her. Hearing "yo Snape" Ring out through the she looked up and saw that fellow Hufflepuff Eric Trinst was coming towards. She got on fairly well with him but she also found him annoying. Frowning she saw him coming towards her. Looking down at her work she began to reread the part in her herebology book that she had been having trouble understand.

* * *

As sat behind her desk at the Ministry of Magic for another late night Narcissa sighed. Ever since she had become the new Minister of Magic the work had been many hours of grueling paperwork and many interviews. The last Minister of they had had back three years ago had made a right mess of things. So when the opening for Minister of Magic be presented she jumped for it. Hell she had nothing planned other then going to hearings over the divorce from her ex-husband Lucius. Ever since the final war with Voldemort nearly twenty six years ago thing between her and Lucius had been deteriorating badly. She had blamed him mostly for nearly getting Draco killed. Hell she had blamed herself for many years after the fact almost getting Potter murdered. She didn't particularly care for Potter but it been him who ultimately had saved Draco's hide. So she had to be thankful for that.

On his way out of the Ministry that night Arthur stopped by Narcissa's office and said "I am on my way Ms. Black. Do you require anything else for the day?"

Continuing looking down at the paper's in front her she said "No I don't Arthur. Just do remember the Ministry wide meeting tomorrow. Your presence is mandatory." As her brow furrowed from pure exhaustion she put the paperwork to her left and put her elbows on the the desk and put her head in her hands sighing. looking towards the door she said "Weasley, what do you want?"

Looking at Narcissa Arthur said "Narcissa. go home rest. You need it. Working yourself into the realms of exhaustion is doing nothing besides making you exhausted."

Sighing she said "Thanks for the concern." Getting to stretch and grab her traveling cloak she asked "Is there something else.?"

Watching he said "Molly, has said for me invite you to dinner at Th burrows one night. I am wondering if you would be up to it?" Everyone knew that Lucius and Narcissa in the midst of a divorce but unfortunately seeing her Arthur knew there were extrenious reason behind the divorce.

* * *

Getting off of the phone Harry made sure he had his wand on him. After hearing the coldness in Ron's voice was concerning. Getting up he went into the kitchen and kissed Ginny. With an unbreakable thought he said "Sweetheart I am going to go over and visit with Mione and Ron."

Hearing the strain in her husband's voice Ginny turned and said "Love, is everything okay? You seemed a bit perplexed." Looking at her husband she shivered. Something wasn't right and Harry looked more perplexed in fact he looked like he was worried.

Looking at his wife he said "I think Ron and Mione are having problems. I am going to there to talk to them. But before I called them I received an from Rose and it seemed urgent. Something is off."

Looking at her husband she could tell them there was a lot of concern in his eyes. Nodding she said "Go now and I will put a plate back for you."

Nodding he kissed and said "I will you soon." Grabbing his cloak from the door near by and apparated to Ron's house . When he stepped on the porch he sensed a foreboding sense of fear from with in. Raising his hand he knocked on the door.

* * *

Hearing the knock on the door and finishing the last of the dishes by the wave of her hand Hermione went to the door and answered it. Seeing Harry she weakly smiled and said "Oh hullo there Harry. Please come in." Stepping back she let Harry in and did her best to hide the bruises that were forming on her arms and face with a subtle jerky move.

Noticing the jerky but subtle moves that Mione was doing Harry was on his guard. Nodding he walked inside and asked "How are you Mione?"

Swallowing she said "I am fine. Just got through eating. Ron is in his study."

Harry nodded and asked quietly "Mione are you ok?"

All jerky she said "y.. I am ok."

Looking at her and listening to her he started to get even more concerned.

Leading Harry into the family room she went to Ron's study and said "Harry is here, love." Going into the kitchen she gathered some biscuits and made a pot of tea. She knew that Harry knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice but she hoped that something wouldn't happen.

Ron looked up and said "I shall join in a minute." Running a hand through his hair and knew that he needed to confront Mione.


End file.
